Gardevoir's Embrace
by Zexy Observer
Summary: Danneth isn't your usual pokemon trainer. Becuase he's not a pokemon trainer at all! He is close friends with his mother's Gardevoir, and the two are finding that their feelings for each other are becoming more than they can handle...
1. Chapter 1

_Well it's been a crazy, what, thirteen years? Yeah I've not been to Fanfiction in a long time._

 _But I've had this story cooking up in my mind for a month or so now. And I think it would be a nice thing to write to get my creative juices flowing while I write my first novel. I plan on taking this fic easy and updating maybe every 1~2 weeks and keeping the chapters to ~1,000 words._

 _So now, without further adieu, Gardevoir's Embrace._

 **Prologue**

"Nadine, just let the boy spend some time with your pokemon," said Danneth's Father.

"This again Logan?" asked Nadine, "Why are you so insistent?"

"Well, I'm not sure Danneth is adjusting well to school life," admitted Logan, " We can't exactly force him to make friends. And your pokemon are one of the few things he's expressed interests in. It might be good for our boy to have some friends, even if they're not human."

"I'll teach him how to train a pokemon of his own, in due time," said Nadine, "But for now he's too young."

"I wasn't talking about that," said Logan, "Did you forget the time he actually watched you battle? He was nearly impossible to console. No, I don't think he has the heart to make his pokemon battle."

Nadine placed her finger to her lips, thinking for a moment, "I suppose I can spare a pokemon or two to keep him company. But if the pokemon start to falter in their training, it will be done."

"Very well," said Logan, "He will be home from school soon. Lets introduce him to one then."

A car pulled into the driveway some time later. The family butler, Manuel, and Danneth stepped out of the car and walked up the path to the door. Logan greeted them and dismissed Manuel from his duties.

"Danneth, your mother and I have a surprise for you," Logan said, "Come with me."

Logan led Danneth to the back yard of their estate. On a long table that served as an outdoor bar when the family threw parties, there were four pokeballs set down. Nadine stood next to them and pressed the buttons on the front of each red-and-white device.

The creatures that formed form the red light emitted from the balls were recognizable by young Danneth. A pikachu, mudkip, and a bunnelby. Danneth didn't recognize the fourth pokemon. But it looked more or less human. It had a white body, and large, round head. Whatever eyes it had were covered by a bowl-shaped cap of lime-green hair form which sprouted two red horn-like protrusions, one in the front, and one in the back.

"Your father and I agreed to let you make friends with one of my pokemon," Nadine said, "You may pick one."

Danneth approached the unknown pokemon and extended his hand.

"Is that the one you want?" Nadine asked. Danneth nodded shyly in response and Nadine recalled the pikachu, mudkip, and bunnelby back to their balls.

"Good choice," said Logan, "That one is named Ralts."

Ralts took Danneth's extended hand and said it's name to him, Danneth responded, "I'm Danneth. But you can call me Danny if you want."

 **Chapter 1: A Birthday Gift**

Years passed. Danneth grew up into a teenager, and Ralts evolved into Kirlia. Mother continued to train her pokemon as hard as she could. When he turned ten, Danneth refused to become a pokemon trainer and begin his world journey. He never told anyone why, but mother was sorely disappointed, father had a feeling he knew why but never talked about it with his son.

Danneth emerged from the woods behind his parent's mansion, and ducked under an archway in the hedge that surrounded their backyard. On one shoulder hung a satchel full of freshly picked herbs and berries. He slipped into his home without attracting anyone's attention. And the empty backyard told Danneth that training was over for today. Perhaps it was best if nobody found him, he didn't exactly like celebrating his birthday.

He went up to his room and found Kirlia. She had a black eye and a couple bruises and burns, even a small cut on her back.

"Wow, mom really worked you over today didn't she?"

The Kirlia nodded. Showing a great deal of composure despite being wounded so.

"Here, I got you some herbs for those wounds," Danneth picked some of the herbs from his satchel and threw them into a mortar on his desk. He ground the herbs together into a greenish paste and applied the poultice to the Kirlia's cut. It wouldn't speed the healing, but it would dull the pain and disinfect the wound. He did the same thing for Kirlia's bruises and applied a little of the poultice to her black eye.

Danneth shook his head. It was a vicious cycle, he wanted to sooth the wounds of Nadine's pokemon. But the quickened recovery he provided only caused Nadine to train them harder and more often. Over the years his skill in treating the pokemon's various wounds and illnesses increased dramatically.

He took a sprig of red berries from the satchel and handed them to Kirlia. Nothing medicinal, but berries such as these were a tasty treat for humans and pokemon alike. Danneth took two of the berries and popped them into his mouth "confiscated for the good of the party," he said and winked at Kirlia.

When he handed the Kirlia the rest of the berries, he jumped back as Kirlia was enveloped in a blinding light. Danneth covered his face to avoid being blinded, but when the light faded and Danneth removed his arm, Kirlia was no longer standing in front of him.

The creature that replaced Kirlia was just a few inches shorter than Danneth. In an instant her body became tall and slender, the dress morphed into a long gown that flowed about her legs, which terminated at rounded ends that floated a couple inches above the floor. The red horns migrated to her chest and back. The new Gardevoir looked at her hands and then ran her hands down her body as she examined herself.

She looked at Danneth and smiled, it was the first time he had seen her do that. And he was taken aback by how cute her smile looked. She twirled in place, causing the gown to flare out and twist around her legs. This elation was out of character for shy Ralts and composed Kirlia. Perhaps Gardevoir was happy to finally reach her final evolution, he recalled that Kirlia was quite happy when she evolved from Ralts.

Danneth smiled, "Wow Kir-ehh, I mean Gardevoir," He said, "You look really pretty." He wasn't exactly thinking about what he was saying. But it was the first thing that came to his head upon seeing her new form.

Gardevoir suddenly composed herself, disappointing Danneth a bit. He enjoyed seeing her being happy so a return to her old self so soon was unwelcome. But Danneth noticed a pink tinge on her face, was she blushing?

Gardevoir fiddled with her hands and floated over to Danneth. She looked up at him and for a few seconds they said nothing, just looked into each other's eyes. But Danneth was surprised by a kiss from Gardevoir. It only lasted a second, but that was long enough to make Danneth blush as well. He had never been kissed by a girl, let alone a pokemon.

Just as soon as Gardevoir had appeared, she was gone. She darted out of his room and left him alone to contemplate what happened.

"That was weird," Danneth whispered. It was quite an odd event for him, but Danneth had to admit, he was sad to see her go.

Because Danneth wanted another kiss...

 _If you ended up reading this, I humbly thank you for reading my return to Fanfiction._

 _If there is anything you would like to see in this story, or maybe something you would like to see me write, please let me know. Personally I am thinking I can include a paragraph or two at the end of the chapters with my thoughts on the chapter or to answer any questions you leave in your reviews. If you'd like to see that, you know what to do._


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks passed. And everything had seemingly gone back to normal In the back of his mind Danneth secretly hoped that that kiss would develop into something more. Even if he himself denied it. Had the kiss just been a kiss, that would be the end of it. Something affectionate between two friends. But it was more than a kiss. He could tell, Gardevoir gave him a sign every so often. It was most often how Gardevoir looked at Danneth that clued him in. Her eyes would often linger on his for just a little too long. Sometimes he would catch her stealing a furtive glace in his direction, and she would give the barest hint of a smile and blush before quickly turning her head away. She touched him often as well. Sometimes resting her hands on his shoulders as he worked herbs at his desk. Sometimes she would greet him by patting his chest. As a Kirlia, She was never quite so looky or touchy.

But every time Gardevoir looked or touched him, the interaction would never go any farther despite his hopes. He waited for her to eventually make her move. But after a good number of these interactions, Danneth decided that he would have to make the move himself. He would never call the outings he was planning for Gardevoir a date. One, he had never take a girl on a date before. And two, he was still a bit uncomfortable with the idea of bringing a pokemon on a date. Would others think badly of him for doing such a thing? Perhaps it best not to dwell on.

He thought he had a pretty good idea. Not just for one date, but for two. Tanabata was soon approaching, and he could take Gardevoir out shopping for a dress to wear to the festivities, and then once again during Tanabata proper. He would get not just one, but two chances to spend time alone with Gardevoir.

"Mom, I'm going into town to do some clothes shopping. Mind if I take Gardevoir?" Danneth asked his mother.

"It should be fine," Nadine said, "Have fun, and don't stay out too late."

Nadine released Gardevoir from her pokeball, who gave a cute curtsy and looked around, a bit confused. She believed she would be enduring another training session. But when she saw Danneth, her expression softened.

"Come on Gardevoir, you're coming with me today," Danneth said. Gardevoir's response was a slight and dignified nod. Danneth the two hopped into Nadine's small truck and drove out of the rich suburb into Lumiose city. The two parked the truck and made their way to one of the marketplaces between the wide Lumiose avenues. When Gardevoir saw that the two had entered a women's clothing store, she gave Danneth a suspicious glance. Even the attendant wasn't quite sure what to make of the two entering the shop.

"Excuse me," Danneth asked the employee, "Do you have any Yukata in stock?"

"For you, or her?" she replied.

"Her," Danneth answered.

"Oh, yes, right this way," She lead them to somewhere close to the back of the store. The employee's confusion was somewhat lessened. The practice of dressing pokemon in human clothing was somewhat common. But it had not occurred to the employee that they were there for Gardevoir's benefit.

"Well Gardevoir, this is what we came here for," Danneth said, "We're getting ready for a festival coming up soon and I wanted to bring you along. Lets find a yukata you like, okay?"

Gardevoir answered Danneth with a blank look for a moment, but smiled warmly, turning to the displayed Yukata and pawing through them. She examined each one closely, considering what she would look attractive in. Eventually pulling two off of the rack, one blue and one white, and rushing off to the changing room to try them on. She seemed quite excited, which Danneth liked, she was typically rather reserved. But sometimes she would let a personality shine through. Since she had evolved it seemed she was more personable.

Danneth waited outside, and he saw her hang her original white dress on the door to the changing room. She seemed to spend a long time in the booth, no doubt agonizing over the blue yukata or the white one. But he saw her white dress slide off the door and Gardevoir came out of the booth, wearing the white dress and not the Yukata, but holding the blue Yukata by the hangar.

"You're not going to show me?" Danneth asked. Gardevoir shook her head and lifted a finger to her lips.

Danneth thought he understood the message, "Oh, you want to show me at the festival, I get it," Gardevoir answered with a nod.

Before heading home together, the two enjoyed a simple dinner and dessert at one of Lumiose City's many cafes. They ended their "date" sitting on a bench after sunset, watching the shining Lumiose tower in the center of the city. The neatly folded yukata sitting in a box next to Gardevoir.

Danneth broke the silence eventually, "Say Gardevoir, I've been thinking. About a couple things." Gardevoir looked at Danneth Quizzically.

"First, I've been thinking I don't want to call you Gardevoir any more," Danneth said, Gardevoir's quizical gaze only intensified, "What would you think if I gave you a nick name. How does Grace sound?"

Gardevoir placed her fingers against her chin for a moment to think. But she turned back to Danneth, smiling, apparently in approval of her new nickname.

"The other thing," Danneth's voice trailed off for a second, "When you evolved, you gave me a kiss. Why did you do that?" Gardevoir couldn't speak, and thus couldn't answer him. Her eyes looked at the ground, abashed.

"You don't need to be ashamed, I'm not mad," Danneth assured her, "Just kinda...wanted another kiss is all." Now it was Danneth looking at the ground and Grace the Gardevoir looking at him. But Grace placed her hand on Danneth's chin and brought his face to hers. They both glanced around to make sure they were alone, and they shared a soft kiss. This one lasting much longer.

When the kiss ended, they both looked into each other's eyes and smiled, "We can keep kissing if you like, but lets keep this a secret from mom, okay?" Danneth asked, Grace nodded in response.

"Alright, lets get home. It's getting late."

Danneth and Gardevoir held hands on the way to Nadine's truck.

 _I'll write a new chapter every 1-2 weeks, I says._

 _Well sometimes life happens and you need to put a project you just began on hiatus. But now I'm adjusted to my new life and you should expect to see additions every so often. Maybe once a month, maybe twice._

 _Yes, they live in Kalos,which is the Pokemon equivalent to France, and they're going to celebrate a Japanese holiday. Hate all you like._


	3. Chapter 3

Danneth and Grace went on the next handful of week, sharing soft, quick kisses when they knew they were alone. They both awaited the holiday of Tanabata, when they would go out on their second proper date. Grace endured Nadine's training sessions, but Danneth urged Nadine to skip over Grace's training for a day. He told Nadine that Gardevoir had taken a more serious hit that it had appeared during training. But in reality Danneth wanted to give Grace a day to rest and freshen up before the Tanabata festival.

When the night had arrived, Danny asked Nadine "Mom, I'm heading off to the city for the festival. Is it alright if I take Gardevoir?"

Nadine gave Danneth a quizzical look, "What? Is she your date? You know I think you're far too handsome to resort to dating pokemon. Would you like me to call some friends and see if any of their daughters want to accompany you?"

Danneth shook his head and blushed, how could his mother have found out? They only ever kissed in his room, and with the door closed. He tried to make a response but could only stammer.

Nadine laughed, "Relax Danny I'm just razzing you. I know you and Gardevoir are friends, go ahead, have fun."

Danneth held back his sigh of relief until after he and Grace had gotten into Nadine's truck. Grace had not yet changed into the Yukata Danneth had purchased for her a few weeks ago, she was able to find an area to exchange her usual Gardevoir dress for her Yukata once they arrived in Lumiose city square. Her normal dress was left in the truck.

The streets of Lumiose city always buzzed with activity. But on a night such as this the action became magnified to the point of intensity. Colorful lanterns with paper streamers hung from the street lamp posts. Trees along the street side were heavy with paper strips like fruit, each bearing the wish of some hopeful attendant of the Tanabata festival.

They had time for wishes later, now was time for dinner. The pair managed to duck into a small sushi bar in the back alleys. The restaurant was barely a single room, more like a bar that had been stuffed into a closet. Cramped, but in a way, cozy.

"Irraeshimase!" greeted the chef. Danneth replied with some of the very little Japanese he knew "Ohaiyo gozaimasu."

The two managed their order despite the language barrier, A number of sushi rolls and onigiri, some with meat for Danneth, some vegetarian rolls for Grace. Danneth, despite his love of pokemon and his loathe to see them hurt, had little problem eating pokemon. Grace, being a pokemon herself had more of a problem with it, and so refused to eat meat.

The two trundled out of the closet-bar, Grace was quite satisfied. But Danneth loved sushi, and gorged himself until he felt like a fat seel. His hand that wasn't holding onto Grace's was resting on his belly, and as they walked he kept making satisfied "ahhh" sounds.

The two came up to a tree that had many streams of colored paper hanging from it's branches. Next to the tree was a smallish basket with more strips of paper and felt pens tied to the basket via long strings.

"Oh! Want to make a wish Grace?" Danneth asked Grace, who nodded. He retrieved two strips of paper an handed Grace a pen. He took a moment to write his own wish on the strip of paper he had before he looked back up at Grace, who had written nothing.

"Oh yeah, you don't know how to write," Danneth and Grace chuckled together, "maybe you can just make your wish and tie it up without writing it?" Grace nodded and Danneth took their wishes and tied them to a low-hanging stick from the tree.

Grace pointed at Danneth's wish, "What is it?" he responded, "You want to know what I wished for?"

Grace nodded in answer.

"Don't you know that you can't tell others what you wished for? Otherwise it wouldn't come true."

Grace blushed and put a hand up to her cheek.

"We still have a little time before we should go home," Danneth said, "Can you think of something you'd like to do?" Gardevoir stood still, taking a moment to think about anything she would like to do. She had her idea and looked around, leading Danneth toward a small, dark area of the park they were attending the festival in. Danneth had an idea of what Grace was up to, but he let her take the lead for the time being.

Grace motioned for Danneth to sit on the grass under a large oak tree. He did so and soon Grace had joined him, sitting down in front of him and laying back so her head rested on his shoulder. Danneth reflexively put his arms around Grace and she gave a long, contented sigh. It was unlikely that the two would be discovered out here, but Danneth kept and ear out for anyone approaching.

Grace squirmed a little, in order to bring her body closer to Danneth, and he responded by slipping his arms further around her. She was so thin and slender it wasn't difficult at all for him to wrap his arms all the way around her chest. His arms grazed the small red horn on Grace's chest, and she shivered. This happened sometimes, as they hugged his chest would brush against her chest-horn and she would retreat from him in embarrassment. Though he could tell that the sensation was pleasant to her. Tonight, however, there was no retreat.

Danneth got an idea, he reached up and pressed his fingers against the side of Grace's chest-horn. She shivered again, but turned her head to look up at him, to look into his eyes. As he gently stroked the horn, his head slowly fell toward Grace's into a slow and soft kiss.

The two were closer than ever before in this moment. Partly because of the romantic atmosphere of the evening, but mostly because they knew there was nothing that would come to stop them at the moment. Grace sat there in Danneth's arms, trying to control her shivering due to her horn being stroked.

Grace would stroke Danneth's chest, Danneth would lightly probe at Grace's lips with his tongue. The pair allowed themselves yo get totally lost in their first proper makeout session. Forty minutes had passed by without the two even realizing, but when it came time to go home, Grace's face was positively glowing with blush. Danneth's face was rather red also, but Grace's pale white skin only made her blush stand out more.

Reluctantly, the two drove home and Danneth gave Grace a gentle good-night kiss before putting her back into her pokeball and heading to bed himself.

 _Happy belated Valentines, err'ybody._


	4. Chapter 4

Danneth had never once given himself to the cliché of losing sleep over a girl, let alone a girl who wasn't even a human. But Grace, along with being his first kiss, was the first girl that could keep him up at night. Though the thoughts that troubled him this time, 'the one that got away,' 'if only I had done things differently.' These did not cause his insomnia tonight. What bothered Danneth was her relationship with Nadine. Grace, the sweet, loving gardevoir, was consigned to a life of never-ending battle. Only recently with Danneth had Grace been allowed to explore another side to herself, but how much sooner would that have happened if Grace didn't have to battle?

Then there were the hypothetical thoughts, what if Grace was Danneth's pokemon? He imagined a little berry smoothie shop, with Grace manning the counter in a cute little apron. This though and others made him smile. The night hours wore on, and eventually Danneth drifted off to sleep. But before that happened, Danneth had resolved something in his tired mind. Something he would initiate tomorrow.

Danneth steeled himself for what he was about to do. Looking himself in the eye in the mirror and rehearsing what he was going to say to his mother. When he was as read as he could get himself, he sighed a deep breath and walked out into the training yard behind their house. Grace wasn't training at the moment, the pokemon Nadine was focusing on at the moment were Lucario and Chandelure.

Nadine gave Danneth a quizzical look as he approached her.

"Grace is my pokemon now, give me her ball," Danneth said. He couldn't say it any more plainly than that, to elaborate would mean to mess up, stutter, and possibly show Nadine that he wasn't to be taken seriously.

Nadine shook her head in confusion, "What?" Danneth repeated himself.

"Who is Grace?" Nadine asked, "You mean Gardevoir?"

"Yes, her, that's my pokemon now,"

"I don't think so," Nadine said, "if you want a gardevoir of your own, you can go out and catch one of your own, like every other pokemon trainer." Nadine handed Danneth an unused pokeball.

"I don't want to catch my own," Danneth said, "I want Grace."

"Well that's just too bad," Nadine said, "I wont give away a pokemon that I bred, that I trained with for years just because my son demands it. Sorry Danneth, your father and I didn't get to where we are because we demanded everyone hand us everything. You're going to have to earn your pokemon."

"Gardevoir isn't just a pokemon mom. Grace is my friend too," Danneth intentionally left out any intimate details of his relationship with Grace, "I'd say that I've worked as hard to keep her healthy from your training as you did to train her up."

"Yes, that's very true," Nadine tapped her finger against her chin, "So if this 'Grace' really is so strong because of your help, maybe you can prove it. Defeat me in battle with your friend, and I will give her to you. You can earn your pokemon that way."

Danneth didn't know much at all about battling. This was clearly set up for him to fail, But he didn't have any choice at the moment, "Deal."

Nadine handed Danneth Grace's pokeball, And she picked her own champion to decide the match. Lucario and Chandelure were recalled as Grace took the battlefield. She looked about, disoriented for a moment. But seeing Danneth standing in the place her trainer usually took, she nodded in understanding.

"Aegislash!" Nadine called her pokemon. Danneth knew enough about typing to know this was a bad situation for Gardevoir. Not only would Grace's attacks be countered, but Aegislash's attacks would be much stronger than Gardevoir's. It couldn't be any clearer that this was Nadine setting up Danneth to lose the battle and be silent on Grace from then on.

Danneth knew enough about Grace to know her moves, "Future sight, Grace,"

"King's shield!"

Grace and Aegislash stood facing one another, squaring off.

"Iron head!" Nadine commanded Aegislash. Her pokemon lashed out from it's sheathe and slashed at Grace, she was fast enough to dodge out of the way, but only just.

"Good job Grace! Try psychic!" Danneth knew the attack wouldn't be that effective but it was better than nothing.

Danneth battled on the defensive. A shame, since he knew Gardevoir was made for powerful offense. It was like he couldn't bring out Gardevoir's true purpose. Gardevoir was dodging Aegislash's attacks, but it was clear she was tiring quickly.

"Danneth, do you know why pokemon battle?" Nadine asked him.

"Becuase you tell them to?" Danneth figured Nadine was trying to distract him, but he took the bait anyway. What he might not be able to win with force, perhaps he would win with reason.

"No," Nadine answered, "If pokemon didn't want to fight, they could just stand on the battlefield and not do anything their tamers ordered them to. No, pokemon battle for their own reasons. Pokemon know that by associating with strong trainers, they will become strong themselves. Being strong they have a better chance to survive, to eat, to reproduce. And beyond their animal instinct, many Pokemon battle for personal reasons."

Danneth scowled, it sounded like a load of bull. But Nadine had something of a point.

"Just look at Gardevoir," Nadine instructed. Danneth was listening to Nadine, and had become distracted from the battle. Gardevoir was tired, yes. But she dodged with the grace and flare of an expert dancer, throwing in flips and pirouhettes to show off. Throwing bolts of psychic fire for good measure and to ensure she was contributing something to the battle.

And Grace was _loving_ every moment of it.

"I've never seen Gardevoir battle like that, not for me, not for your father, not for anyone," Nadine said, "No one, except you."

Grace glanced at Danneth

 _Do you see me?_

"That is the real bond between a pokemon and their tamer. A tamer who uses their pokemon as mere tools for battle will never bring out their true potential, and a pokemon with their truest power unlocked will catapult a trainer beyond anything they believed they were capable of. It is a shame that you refuse to battle. You could go on to do amazing things in the pokemon league, Danneth."

 _Do you see how strong and powerful I am?_

Grace's fatigue had caught up with her. Aegislash had managed to land a blow that sent her tumbling to the ground. Danneth ran to her side. Grace however, was not unconscious. She looked at him, big red eyes reassuring Danneth that she would be alright. Danneth left her side and slowly, she stood up. Her chest and shoulders heaved with deep breaths as she readied herself for another bout. She was no longer healthy enough to float a few inches above the ground like she usually did. Now she stood, knees shaking, on the round ends of her legs. Panting, she turned her head to look at Danneth, nodding before resuming the battle.

"Aegislash," Nadine said, slowly and coldly, "One last Iron head."

Despite battling for around fifteen minutes, Aegislash was still ready for more, even fully healthy. The last attack was all it took. Grace attempted to save herself from the assault but was knocked to the ground, unconscious.

Nadine said nothing, only called Grace back to her ball in a flash of red light. Walking inside she turned to Danneth as she opened the door.

"From now on, you get your own pokemon," She closed the door behind herself. Danneth could only hang his head in defeat.

 _It can't all be sunshine and rainbows._


	5. Chapter 5

The next month was suffering for Danneth. Nadine, believing their conflict over and resolved, carried on like nothing had happened between them. But there was one key difference: Danneth had been banned from seeing Grace. From now on, Nadine said, if Danneth wanted a pokemon, he was to catch it himself.

But even if Danneth had caught himself a new pokemon, it wouldn't fill the gap he had in his feelings. Just any pokemon wouldn't do, he had already become quite attached to Grace. He wondered sometimes, that if Grace were a human, would this separation have made him feel the same way? Did this longing mean that Grace was his girlfriend? Even if she wasn't, this sure felt like a breakup, made all the worse because it was a breakup they were forced to have.

But even as his sadness built up. Danneth was hatching a plan. He and Grace were nearly seventeen years each. By this time most kids have been living on their own for years (the ones that went on pokemon journeys, that is). Danneth was beginning to think. Perhaps it was time he went on his own pokemon journey. He had little interest in catching them all, or becoming the very best like no one ever was. Even research wasn't his cup of tea, maybe then he could go on an adventure for the sake of adventure. All children going on their big pokemon adventure chose a starter, didn't they?

Another two weeks and the preparations were complete. Danneth had squirreled away enough money, made a backpack full of gear he would need, bought a personal laptop. He also composed a letter, telling his parents that he was taking Grace and leaving on his pokemon adventure. He would contact them in time, but they wouldn't know where he would go, not at first, not while they were still mad. There was just one last thing he would need to do.

Midnight, Friday.

Danneth's parents weren't alcoholic by any stretch, but usually on a Friday they would have a little extra wine. And as a result would be nice and asleep in the dead of night, when Danneth would enact his plan. Danneth opened the door to his parent's room ever-so-slowly, avoiding sharp sounds that could possibly awaken his parents. He found the basket that his mother kept her pokeballs in, next to her wardrobe. Carefully he removed each one and placed it on the soft carpet until he found a pokeball with a distinct scratch. This, he took and placed in his pocket, then gingerly replaced the pokeballs he had removed, and slipped out of the room.

In the dead of night, he slipped out of the house, locking the door behind him and walking some distance down the road to Aquacorde town square. There he found a taxi and handed the driver some directions.

"This is an awful long way," Said the driver, "Like, the other side of Kalos, that's not gonna be cheap."

"I don't have much choice," Said Danneth, "I can pay."

The driver gave a nod and started his ticker and set his GPS. Danneth sat in the back and retrieved Grace's pokeball, opening it and calling the Gardevoir from her storage. Gardevoir yawned, rubbing her eye with a closed fist, unsure what she was doing being called out so late at night. She looked around with bleary eyes, figuring out what was going on before her gaze settled on Danneth. She seemed to get the idea, and leaned against him, nuzzling his shoulder and falling right back to sleep.

The taxi driver took Danneth and Grace on a six-hour trip into the Kalos mountains. Now in mid-Autumn the mountains were painted with a gorgeous rainbow of reds, yellows, and oranges. But soon they would be blanketed in white.

"I think this is the turn," Said Danneth. The driver turned off of the paved road onto gravel. Gravel gave way to dry dirt, and eventually the taxi came to a large clearing in the forest. A babbling stream ran through the property, and close to the entrance of the clearing was a log cabin. On the far edge of the property was an ancient oak tree. It looked more or less like Danneth remembered the place. Though it had been a good decade since he had visited. His parents didn't see much reason to visit anymore. But they held on to the property.

"Here you go," Danny handed the payment to the driver, "And a little extra, for the rough trip. Can you find your way out of here?" the Driver nodded, motioning to his GPS.

Grace exited the vehicle and joined Danneth's side. She wasn't sure what to make of the place, it hadn't been touched in a decade. The edges of the cabin's tin roof were corroded. What used to be a dirt driveway was now covered with grass and weeds such that it was as if the driveway had never been there at all. Danneth was worried that the logs might have been rotting, but it seemed the roof and foundation had protected the place from any water damage.

"Well Grace," Danneth said, "This is our new home. For a little while."

It wouldn't be their permanent home. But Danneth needed a little time to lay low, and he enjoyed being in nature. This old cabin was his favorite spot to visit as a kid. He walked with Grace to the door and unlocked it. Good thing the lock hadn't rusted away. The door creaked open, allowing the two entry. It really was small and cozy, but eerily quiet, and every surface was caked in a thick layer of dust. But otherwise it was as if the cabin had not been touched.

Danneth and Grace spent the day sprucing the place up. During this cleanup operation, Danneth caught Grace staring at him several times, and when he glanced back, she did not furtively avert her gaze. Danneth ordered a great amount of food online later in the evening. They would need a lot of food in storage, as Danneth planned to weather the winter here, and getting food was difficult even in good weather. But until that food arrived, Danneth brought a supply of food for a short period of time.

Danneth got a fire going and heated up dinner for himself and Grace. They sat at opposite sides of a round mahogany table, a candlelit dinner with the heat of a roaring fire warming the cabin for the first time in a decade. Danneth finished his dinner first, and after having filled his belly and the day of tiring cleaning, Danneth was ready for bed. Grace, who ate much more slowly, would still be eating for some time afterward.

Danneth gave Grace a kiss on her forehead before heading upstairs to lay down in the bed. The fresh linens helping him doze off before Grace made it up to join him.

 _Hey guys, got a couple out here for you to enjoy this month. A lot of description this time around and not a lot of dialogue. If I were writing this for serious and not for a side hustle then this chapter might have been better as part of another chapter but I'm going to keep it as it's own thing._

 _You'll want to stay tuned for the next update of Gardevoir's Embrace, it's gonna be something pretty special ;) and I think you'll all really like it._

 _This is HobbestheBrainSlug, signing off._


	6. Chapter 6

Danneth stirred in his rest, as he was in that liminal space between sleep and wakefulness. As he opened his eyes, he saw Grace, silouhetted at the window. She was looking out into the dark night time forest. As the light streamed through the window, all he could see was her outline in the window.

"Hey there Grace," He muttered, "Whatcha lookin' at?"

Grace turned her head. Perhaps she wasn't looking at anything in particular, but rather in deep thought. In what little Danneth could see, he saw the slightest hint of a smile. Grace turned around, and hooked her fingers on the neckline of her dress. Danneth figured Grace would want to join him in bed, but he wasn't expecting what was going to happen next. She slipped the dress off of her shoulders and let the light garment fall to the floor. Adrian was wide awake at this moment, and studying everything he could see. Though it was far too dark, and all he could see was a silhouette of Grace in front of the window. She was more-or-less woman shaped. With an hourglass figure and very long legs. Though she was a great deal more slender than any woman he had ever seen. Grace folded her hands behind her back, as if to put herself on display for her master. He certainly couldn't see Grace's expression.

As if the break the silence, Grace moved forward, floating to the edge of the bed and crawling toward Danneth. Soon they were locked in a deep and slow kiss. The two had a good amount of practice kissing in secret, but even in their time learning to kiss, the awkward moments of probing and exploring one another, it felt so right for them. This time was no exception. Danneth felt like he was kissing an old girlfriend he had for years.

Grace broke the kiss, sitting up on her knees and looking down at her master. But then she turned to the side and tugged on Danneth's boxer briefs. Danneth didn't resist, letting her slide his underwear off his legs and throw them to the side. The kiss left him quite aroused, and he was already somewhat hard. Grace climbed on top of Danneth, straddling him and lowering herself back down into another kiss. Danneth placed his hands on the small of Grace's back and she snaked her own arms around Danneth's neck.

Grace pressed her body against Danneth. The red horn on her chest smooshing against him, and down there Danneth felt the warmth of Grace pressing her most private area against his. As they kissed again, Grace moved her body in slow waves. Rubbing her sensitive horn against his chest. Down there her movements were creating a sensation of warmth and wetness Danneth had never felt before. Before long Adrian's manhood was quite hard and throbbing with desire. He returned the favor, reaching up to stroke Grace's horn where it emerged from her back, earning a shiver and a very quiet squeak from her.

After a shiver from Grace, she broke the kiss and lifted her face away from Danneth's. It was difficult to tell what Grace was thinking. Grace sat up on her knees, stroking her hands down Danneth's chest as she did so. For a quiet moment her shadowed face looked down at him, but then Grace lifted her body and reached between her thighs, taking hold of Danneth. She lowered her body, and Danneth felt himself press against her flower.

She had to push down with some effort. Danneth was only a little bigger than average, but Grace was tiny compared to a normal woman. She would push her hips down, and her tightness would resist Danneth. He rested his hands on her hips and helped her, pulling her down as she pushed. Slowly, achingly, eventually her tightness gave way and he was enveloped in her warmth and wetness.

Grace was always so composed. She hardly ever spoke, made noises or even smiled. But as Danneth filled her, Grace cried out. As he sank deeper into her, she whimpered and gasped. As the tip of his manhood brushed against her back wall she rolled her head back, her breath ragged. Danneth could feel her insides quivering and coiling down on him, struggling to hold on.

With a long sigh, Grace rolled her head forward to look down at Danneth again. Now accustomed to him, Grace laid her body down and kissed Adrian again. Moving her body in much the same way as before, rolling her hips and her chest along Danneth's body. The feeling of Danneth stirring inside Grace caused her to moan and sigh into his mouth as they kissed. Danneth grabbed Grace's rear, and she gasped in surprise. Under his guidance she rolled her hips a little harder back and forth. And he lifted her up and down to slide her along his length.

Over time, Grace got the hang of how to move to better please Danneth. She reared up again to sit on her knees and began rolling and turning her hips, as well as sliding herself up and down. Danneth's hands retained their firm hold of Grace's rear as she worked him. Grace's voice sang sweetly as her movements brought them both pleasured sensations. She laid back a little, placing her hands behind herself to give Danneth a better view of her body, now that his eyes had adjusted to the darkness. Danneth thought that Grace's undulating body looked like she was dancing, perhaps it was instinct for Gardevoirs to move like dancers. But he never imagined that Grace would know just the right way to move her body to turn him on by instinct.

Danneth joined in, bucking his hips upward. Every time he did so he earned a pleased "ahhh" from Grace. But every so often, he would buck extra hard, and Grace would let out a surprised "Gah!" as the head of his manhood pressed against her back wall.

She moved so slowly, the act took quite a long time. But perhaps an hour in, Danneth felt something building up in his loins. As he came closer and closer, he gripped Grace's hips harder, thrusting up into her faster and faster. Grace reacted to this attention, her insides coiling and quivering like they had when he had first penetrated her. Grace's breathing became a series of quick, raspy gasps. As her pleasure overflowed, she cried out in her sweet voice. Her body and legs shook, her eyes screwed shut, and her walls squeezed Adrian as she rode out her first climax. Soon after her orgasm began, Adrian pushed in hard, impaling Grace on his shaft and letting his love spill into her. This only made Grace's climax more intese, and once it was all over, she fell on top of him.

Grace was breathing deeply and nuzzling Danneth. Danneth kissed the top of her head and lifted her off of him, letting her lay at his side and rest her head on his shoulder like a pillow. It was mere moments before Grace had fallen fast asleep.

"Night Grace," Danneth kissed her on the cheek, "And thank you." Danneth smiled as he wrapped an arm around Grace and joined her in sleep.

 _Hope you guys liked it. Not the first time I've written a love scene. But definitely the longest, and the first time I've thrown it out onto the internet like this. I think every so often I'll write a chapter like this. This was their first time so it was more making love. But later on they'll probably get up to some good ol' fuckin'._

 _A reviewer asked what the deal was with calling my main guy "Adrian." So, I mentioned in the first chapter that I was writing a novel. The main character of that Novel is named Adrian, and it looks like sometimes I've been writing the wrong character's name by mistake. I'll fix that here in a minute._


	7. Chapter 7

Danneth woke up as the sunlight from the window crept up to his face. The bed was so soft, and Grace's soft body resting against his own, relaxed him to such an extent that he slept in rather late. But, as he stirred and felt around, he found that Grace was missing. Too bad, he lamented, he would have liked to have her be the first thing he saw in the morning.

Other than her clothes having been picked up off of the floor, there was no sign of Grace. Danneth stood up and slipped on his jeans to look for her, maybe downstairs. As he passed the window at the top of the stairs, he heard an odd quivering tone and saw a bright purple light. He looked out the window to see Grace out in the field. She was leaping about, pirouetting, kicking, throwing bolts of psychic fire and dodging some imaginary opponent. Grace had gotten up early to practice battling.

He watched her, and mused about her life under Nadine's training. Yes, Nadine had been very rough with her pokemon, and Grace was often injured in the heat of training and battle. But Grace enjoyed herself immensely fighting her first battle for Danneth. Here she was, practicing without Nadine's guidance, keeping her skills sharp for a battle that could be right around the corner.

He descended the stairs and walked out the door to greet Grace. She turned, a mouth hanging open in a big smile and came floating over to him at running pace. She threw her arms around Danneth and kissed his jaw. He ruffled her hair and looked down at her.

"Want some breakfast?" he asked. She answered with a small nod.

Hand-in-hand, he lead her back inside, and started putting together some waffles. Grace kept the batter mixed, and Danneth heated up the iron. The cabin had an old-fashioned waffle iron that one placed on the stove. While making breakfast, Danneth planned in his head what other tasks he would need to accomplish before winter set in. A lot of food had been ordered online. Yes, the delivery out here would be very expensive but he could afford it. They would also need plenty of firewood, that seemed like something he could take care of through the day.

As they ate, Grace could tell Danneth was being thoughtful. She could probe into his mind to find exactly what he was thinking, but she respected him more than to simply do that. She ate much less than he did, and thus finished first. Rising from her chair and gliding to his seat, she put her hands on his shoulders and gave him a neck rub. He turned his head around her to look into her eyes.

"You want to help me with what I'm doing today?" Danneth asked. Grace slowly nodded her head. He finished his meal and set the dishes on the counter to wash later.

They set out into the woods, Danneth would pick out fallen dry logs, and Grace would use her psychic power to lift them, and to tear them apart into more manageable pieces. Danneth imagined that he would spend the day chopping the wood apart with a mostly unrusted axe he found in the shed, but Grace's power made gathering a few days worth of firewood an easy task. Perhaps they would take a few more trips out here to gather all the firewood they would need for the winter in just a week or so. She could even neatly stack the firewood in the shed. They repeated this process a couple times, gathering maybe two weeks worth of firewood. And at the end of the day when the task was done, they took a few bundles into the cabin with them.

Danneth stacked a few bits into the fireplace, and turned back to Grace, who was patiently sitting on her knees behind him, "I don't suppose you know any fire moves do you?" Grace shook her head. He shrugged and took the lighting the fire with a match. Once the fire was roaring, he kicked back on a rug made from the pelt of some fluffy black-furred pokemon (Danneth could not identify what sort). Grace pulled close behind him and started to rub his shoulders.

"You've worked so hard today," Danneth whispered, "you don't need to worry about that."

Grace pulled closer to Danneth, rubbing her horn against his back and whispering in his ear, "Gaaar" Her eyes pleaded with him. She didn't see it as work. She saw it as making master happy, and that was something every pokemon wanted. Danneth relented and let her hands get to their task. He had to admit, he enjoyed the rub immensely, letting out little satisfied groans when she massaged a particularly tense muscle. Eventually, she tugged off his shirt, and pushed him to lay on his belly. Then Grace continued her massage all the way down Dannth's back.

When the massage was done, Danneth flipped over to see Grace on top of him. A rosy blush lit up her cheeks. Standing out all the more because of her porcelain skin. She reached down and ran her hands down his chest. He wasn't exactly buff, but Danneth's outdoorsy lifestyle of stomping around in the wooded hills did leave him rather fit. Something that Grace seemed to like.

"Okay Grace," Danneth began, "You're not gonna just give me a massage and not expect me to return the favor." Grace's blush deepened as Danneth sat up. He made a gesture of his finger twirling in the air, and Grace did as he ordered. She turned around, sitting on her knees, and dropped her dress off of her shoulders. She laid down on her front, trying to keep herself from smashing her horn against the floor.

Danneth straddled Grace and rubbed her small shoulders. Not that his hands were very big, but she was so small his hands totally covered her shoulders. If he were to place his hands around her waist, he might have been able to reach all the way around, she was so slender.

His hands traveled down her back. Once they reached the middle part, around the area where Grace's horn protruded from her back, he started to stroke her horn. She made a surprised gasp that turned into a quiet, sigh. She turned her head, big eyes turned to look at him.

Danneth stood up, allowing her to stand up and drop the dress to the floor. He lead her, naked up to their room on the upper floor. She hopped into bed. Laying on her back and gazing at him invitingly. He couldn't have gotten out of his own clothes quickly enough.


	8. Chapter 8

Danneth didn't like waking up alone. But until he remembered to let Grace know he wanted her to stay in bed with him in the morning, she would wake up early to do her mock-battle training in the fields near the cabin. He was inside making an omelette for the two of them when he heard a knock at the door. He turned his head so quickly that the joints in his neck popped. A sickly feeling filled his guts and his blood turned to ice. Had Nadine already caught up to him? Would he be made to made to pay for his theft? There was no avoiding it.

He answered the door, opening it slowly, without confidence. But to his relief he didn't find Nadine or any police. Instead he saw a somewhat portly older man, with a greying beard and a worn straw hat. He was accompanied by a young woman, with red hair braided into a single thick braid. Her sun-kissed skin was peppered with cute freckles across her cheeks that continued on down beneath her shirt. Danneth assumed these two were father and daughter.

Grace was standing with them, holding her arms out as if to show Danneth to the pair.

"Well hey there," said the man, "We saw that somethin' was happenin' here at this cabin. Well no one has lived here for quite a while so we wanted to see who the new neighbors were." The older man extended his hand, "I'm Clayton, and thisser is my daughter Marie."

Danneth extended his hand and introduced himself and Grace. Grace curtsied when introduced. Danneth noticed that Grace had become much more expressive when she was away from Nadine. She wouldn't have done that when under her charge. Maybe he was right after all?

"We figgered you an' your folks would like to come on over and share some dinner with us? It'll be nice to meet all y'all," Clayton said. Danneth shot a glance at Marie, who was looking at him in a peculiar way. Her lips were pulled up into a smile, so Danneth didn't mind.

"Well, it's just me and Grace here," explained Danneth, "But we'd love to come over for dinner tonight." Grace nodded in agreement.

"Well now we know to make some extra," Clayton winked, "And to make it extry-special. We tend to make dinner around five, come on down the road a ways when it gets to be about that time." he winked again. As the pair departed, Marie waved her fingers at Danneth. He and Grace exchanged looks, Grace appeared confused. But Danneth had an inkling of what was going through Marie's head. He only hoped it wouldn't be a problem.

The day wore on, Danneth and Grace prepared for the winter a little more, stocking a small amount of firewood. But dinnertime rolled around eventually, so Grace took Danneth's arm and he lead her down the road to what he presumed to be Clayton's house. He and Grace passed by a pasture, but the herd of Miltanks, and the couple of Tauros, seemed to be in poor shape. Most of them laid on their sides, too bloated to nibble at the remaining grass. If they were caught out in the coming winter like this, they would surely die.

The couple was greeted at the door by Clayton. Who seemed quite pleased that the two had arrived.

"I'm afraid dinner isn't quite ready yet. But it will be soon. Nadine has some burgers on the grill and fries are fryin'" Clayton explained.

"Awesome," Danneth said. But he motioned to the pasture, "Would you mind telling me what's going on with your herd?"

"Oh, them. Some bug has got their bellies all bothered," Said Clayton, "Started with just one in the springtime, but then it got to more of them, and no matter what medicine I tried, it just got worse." Clayton looked solemnly out to the pokemon in his pasture.

"Well, as long as dinner is cooking, maybe I can take a look at them?" offered Danneth.

"Not sure what you could find that the doc ain't found, But you're welcome to try."

"Hey Grace, why don't you head inside and see if Marie needs any help." Danneth told Grace. She nodded and floated inside to join Marie while the men patrolled the field.

It didn't take long before Danneth realized what was wrong. They passed by a cow pie that had some bright yellow bits in it. Danneth didn't touch the stuff, but pointed it out and explained the situation to Clayton.

"These look like sower berries," He said, "No wonder it's got worse over time, your herd has been feeding off of a bush that's been getting bigger and bigger as the year passed by."

The two were able to find the bush, far at the back of the pasture that bordered the forest was a large bush intertwined with the fence. It was too big to just uproot right now. But if the two acted fast it could be gone by winter.

Clayton slapped his hat against his thigh, "You get an extry scoop of ice-cream tonight young man!"

Clayton was in quite high spirits as they entered his home. It seemed that Grace and Marie too were hard at work. Marie had made a batch of thick burgers. And Grace presented Danneth with a beautiful loaf of braided bread. She blushed when Danneth praised her for it. The four ate a sumptuous dinner of home-made burgers and fries. And like Clayton promised, three scoops of mint-chocolate-chip ice cream for Danneth afterward.

To show his appreciation, Clayton sent Grace and Danneth home with armfuls of food. An entire shopping bag of canned jam, the loaf of braided bread that Grace made, and a couple jars of brunswick stew. Clayton did not hesitate to tell Danneth that there was more in it for him, if he were to come back and help clear the berry bush that was giving his Miltanks so much trouble. It beat the canned food he ordered, so Danneth accepted the trade. Marie lingered on the porch as Danneth and Grace left. When he turned around to glance at her, she blew him a kiss before sashaying inside.

After the couple had put away their haul, Grace floated up to Danneth's height and planted a lingering kiss right on his lips.

 _It's not that College is taking up so much of my time. It's not that I have writer's block. It's not that this fic is dead. I'm just really, really lazy._


End file.
